Anything But Ordinary
by Emberseve
Summary: Takes Place after Edward left in New Moon, during the month of Feb. Bella Has lost it; she can’t take it anymore. One more reminder of him and its depression …Suicide. But is there really no hope at all? Will she really never see him again? It’ll take m


**Anything But Ordinary**

**Summery: (Takes Place ****after**** Edward left in **_**New Moon**_**, during the month of Feb.) Bella Has lost it; she can't take it anymore. One more reminder of him and its depression …**_**Suicide**_**. But is there really no hope at all? Will she really never see him again? It'll take more than her imagination to convince her he's ever coming back.**

* * *

With what a deep devotedness of woe  
I wept thy absence - o'er and o'er again  
Thinking of thee, still thee, till thought grew pain,  
And memory, like a drop that, night and day,  
Falls cold and ceaseless, wore my heart away!  
- Thomas Moore

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I woke to the sound of a beeping sound. While keeping my eyes closed I slowly rose my right arm to turn it off but when I was half-way raising my arm I couldn't move it any longer. It was so stiff and my bicep started throbbing. Groaning, I decided to open my eyes and move towards the edge of the bed. As I sat up I heard myself gasp. _This wasn't my room! _My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know how I got here the last thing I remember was falling asleep…after he left me….. Getting over the shock of not being in my room I looked to the side there were a ton of machines, and then there was the one the beeping was coming from…an IV… was I in a hospital? It sure didn't look like one…. it was way too…well good-looking, to be a hospital. There were vines hanging from sponged golden walls and a bouquet of sunflowers in a crystal clear vase on the right side of me sitting on a small round wooden white table. On the other side there were the machines and a leather white lounge chair…the door was also on that side. There were also huge windows with white curtains covering them on my right. All of a sudden I heard voices coming from outside of the door.

"She's in this room over here." A man said in a polite and caring voice.

"Okay, thank you" a boy replied.

The second voice sounded strangely familiar…_should I know that voice? _It sounded very young…and golden…bright as day…but there was something in the boy's voice that didn't seem like it belonged there… _sorrow_…the door's handle was moving now. He was coming in. What was I supposed to do? Should I pretend like I was sleeping? At the time it seemed like a pretty good idea, so I got under the covers just like the way I found myself when I woke up, and closed my eyes. The door opened and the boy stepped threw the door. I could hear him getting closer and closer until he sat on the chair next to me.

"Bella." The boy said in a rather slow and sad voice…it seemed like it took forever for him to complete my name. Unexpectedly, I felt a soft and gentle hand stroke my jawbone line. I grimaced.

"I wish you would wake up…we miss you bell-a…Will you ever wake?" "Why did this have to happen?" He whispered. "Bella please wake up soon we n-need you…please?" The voice now was almost begging.

After a couple seconds I started to hear him violently croaking out sobs. I couldn't take it anymore…I needed to see who this boy was. I sat up to find him slouching on the bed crying and still sobbing.

"Jacob?!"

"Bella?" Jacob said in a dreamy voice while his head raised and the minute he was looking at me, amazed, I noticed that he looked drained and that he had dark circles under his eyes, and also that his eyes were bloodshot with redness.

"Jacob? You look horrible!"

He smiled, showing his pearly whites. "I can't believe that Your awake!"

"Well here I am, awake…why were you crying?" I asked.

"Because…you've been asleep for so long I didn't know that you'd ever wake up"

"Jacob, of course I'd wake up! I mean…how long has it been since I feel asleep like five hours ago!" I laughed.

Jacob looked at me with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You-you….think that you were asleep for only five hours?" asked Jacob.

"Well yeah…unless it was ten…why?" I asked.

"Bella……." There was a long pause before he spoke again. It felt like hours were passing by every second he hindered. "Y-You…been asleep since September…" Jacob said slowly.

"So…isn't this month September?" I asked, confused.

"Bella…It's February."

"I-It is?" I asked, my voice now getting coarse.

"Yes"

As soon as he said yes I felt my jaw drop. I looked at him with shock. I couldn't believe it. Was it really February? Was this a dream? Was I imagining this? All I could remember was When Ed-….he left…. And getting home and then going to bed……I could of swore that it was just five hours ago!

"Bella?" Jacob asked interfering with my thoughts. I looked up to face him after drooping my head from the shock. "Bella, I think that I should go tell the doctor that your finally awake…ok?" Jacob said looking deep into my eyes.

"Uh huh", was all I managed to get out before he left to fetch the doctor. I sat there thinking a bit before the doctor came in.

"Ah! Bella I see that your finally awake! This is good, yes, very _very_ good news! I'm Doctor Hue I've been taking care of you since you slipped into a coma a couple months ago… You had a very high fever, and went to sleep and didn't wake. Your father was very worried about you…" The doctor said as he checked the machines and felt my forehead.

"I was in a coma?" I asked, dazed.

"Yes, ever Since September." He replied.

I tensed. I still couldn't believe I had slept that long. I saw Jacob enter with my dad by his side in the doorway.

"Bella! My God! Your awake! Your actually awake! Thank god!" "I missed you so so much!" My dad yelled as he came over to me and gave me a long tight hug that seemed to last for ten minutes.

"Oh." I said, hugging back.

Then Charlie broke the hug and asked, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm Fine" I lied.

"I think she may need some time alone… Come, we should let her have peace and maybe some rest." Doctor Hue said, beckoning Charlie and Jacob out.

Once they were out I started thinking about what happened in September but instead I just closed my eyes and soon I was in peaceful slumber.


End file.
